


Blue Riding Coat

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Wolf!Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Red Riding Hood Au- Newt has to deliver documents to his brother Theseus. However he gets side track when he meets  wolf named Percival





	1. Chapter 1

" Mr. Scamander I need you to deliver these documents to your brother, he'll know what to do when he reads it."

" Okay"

" Here's a map of where he's staying, I think it'll help since you'll have to go through the woods."

"Thank you, I'll go take it to him."

" Oh and Mr. Scamander! Be careful there's different creatures out there some of them are very dangerous."

" Nothing to worry about, I study many animals I'm sure they mean no harm. But thank you"

" Alright?"

Newt went back to his desk grabbing his blue coat and brown case to place the documents in. _Hmm I'm going to be in the woods, better stop by the house and grab a few extra things_ He left the building not aware he left the map.

The woods*

Percival laid down on top of a large boulder. He looked at the clouds in the sky signing. He was bored, nothing much never happens here anymore. Most people avoid setting foot because of legends and urban tales. Most notably being the wolfman, but he's not some myth he's real. He's scared plenty of people and also eaten some, the dumb ones that think its cute to make howling noises or walk into his cave trashing his things. Sadly even those people don't come around much, in fact he's noticed part of the woods being fenced off. He didn't mind less people to bother him. If he wears his hat and coat no one well noticed and he can get food that way. _Such a boring day_. Percival shot up from smelling something in the air. Smelled like cinnamon as if something from a bakery. His ears perked up hearing footsteps, getting up he listen for the sounds following it. After catching up to the sound his eyes widen. There was a man wearing a blue coat, with messy brown-orange hair walking with a briefcase. The man turned around and Percival open his mouth a little, tail wagging when he saw the man's face. Green eyes, a bit of hair covering it, freckles here and there on his face, and his mouth was also something worth noting. _Interesting_ Percival decided to follow the man staying on higher ground. He really wanted to know why this man smelt so good.

Newt walked along the trail looking around, it's been awhile since he been in the woods and also seeing his brother. He spotted a chipmunk running by but stopped. He smiled couching down pulling trail mix out of his pocket, he held the food out for the small animal to eat. "Hungry aren't you. I'm going to leave the rest of the mix here so your friends can eat some too." He petted it's head with his finger before getting up and walking again. He's been walking for a while wondering just how far Thesues' place was. He looked into his pocket looking for the map, " That's odd." He checked his pants and then his coat but no map. He opening his case and still no map. _I'm lost.....nothing to worry_ All he needs to do is just keeping walking he's positive there's a sign somewhere to help him.

" Something wrong?"

Newt jumped turning around seeing a man with ears. He stared at the man er wolf(?) His hair mostly black with the sides being gray with black ears on the top. Face was rather handsome looking brown eyes and two beauty marks on the same side of his face. He was mostly wearing black/dark blue clothing with black boots, he even had a tail. " Yes I have ears and a tail. Doesn't seem like you been in the woods before. Need some help?" Percival asked putting his hands behind his back. He arched his eyebrow, normal people scream seeing him with his ears but not him. " Oh sorry. I had left my map at the office. I know there's two paths a long one and a short one to exit the woods, but not sure which is which." Percival got an idea, sure its not the nicest thing to do but who gives a damn, plus he's bored man smells good. " So you're looking for the short path take the left side." He said with a helpful tone.

" Take the left side got it. Thank you umm..."

" Percival, Percival Graves."

" Thank you Percival, Newt Scamander. I'm going to go now, I'll be back tomorrow to pay you back for your help. Goodbye."

Newt walked away mumbling to take the left side. Percival waved and a dark smile formed _You'll be paying me back sooner then you think._

It seemed like forever, he took the left path so why is he still in the woods. He checked his watch, he left the office at 11am and now its almost 1:30. He hopes he can make it before it gets dark and cold at this rate. _Did I choose the wrong path?  Or was it Percival?_ Newt placed his case down sitting on top of it thinking. If he did choose the wrong on maybe he can turn around and take the other one. But if he those that it might take him  even longer, not sure if this path is even the halfway point. Signing he got up to just continue walking but suddenly he was pushed into a tree, his coat being taken off. "Percival? What are you doing?"Percival gave Newt an odd look, it was just a simply question. No fear or panic _What the hell?_ " I'm going to have sex with you." He said fangs showing he wasn't angry just confused by the man's reaction towards him, maybe this change things up. " Can that wait?I have to give my brother some documents. Maybe some other time how's tomorrow sound." Newt said nonchalantly looking up seeing some birds fly away. Percival step backed ears folding down, this man was _strange_ maybe too strange even. He didn't say no just later but Percival doesn't feel like waiting. Newt is too interesting, a bizarre person to just wait later for. " I helped and you say you'll pay me back. I want that paying  **now** " He gritted fangs showing _What big teeth you have_  " I'm sorry but there seems to be a mistake. I guess I'm on the long path instead of the short how about a compromise. Maybe a handjob now and later sex. Deal?"

Percival looked at him mouth slightly open processing everything. _Who are you_ " Nobody really I study animals and I have to say its my first time seeing a wolfman I knew you weren't a myth. Question are you born that way or where you turned? Oh can you actually turned into a full grown w-" Newt was cut off he was being kissed by Percival. He kissed back pushing his tongue inside the wolf's mouth. Percival pulled away seeing the strange man's eyes darken. " Deal yes?" Newt asked licking his lips, " Deal." He kissed him again little bit harder, his ears perked up hearing a moan. He moved his head to Newt's neck smelling him. " You smell really good why?" He asked licking him, Newt giggled " Well I live with my friend which also is a bakery. Tha-AH!-t-that's why I smell like that. Not so hard Percy." Newt said face flushed, Percival had bitten down on his neck he licked the mark to stop the light bleeding. He moved to the other side of t he neck doing the same expect this time just being a bruise. He moved his hands to start unbuttoning Newt's shirt, he prefer to rip the shirt but later. He lowered his head licking one of his nipples while pinching the other with his hand. Newt yelped placing his hand on Percival's head. He smiled moving his hand down to his belt buckle undoing it. " WAIT!" Percival moved eyes widen " What!?" Newt moved going to his case pulling out a little bottle looked like oil. He close the case going back to his spot on the tree. " Use that. Okay we can continue." Percival shook  huffed _You're so weird_ He pulled down Newt's pants a little his was impressed at the size not too long but not too big either. He groan feeling a hand palm his couch, and then his pants being pulled down seconds after. " Oh my your big." Percival smirk at that he open the bottle using his teeth and pouring the oil on their cocks. The two just moan and groaned at the contact they were giving to each other. Newt moved his hand a bit faster which cause Percival to nip his shoulder. " P-Percy I'm-" He let out a loud moan coming, Percival followed right after biting hard on Newt's shoulder to contain his screaming. Both where panting trying to collect themselves.  Percival looked at his hand cover with a lot of white. _Heh been a while._ He looked to see Newt putting fixing his pants, putting his coat on. Percival frown he didn't want Newt to leave he sat down lending against the tree. He looked at the wolf seeing his ears down staring at his hand. _Well that won't do_ He walked to Percival couching, he picked up the messy hand licking everything off of it still it was clean. After he placed a quick kiss on the  wolf's lips.

" All clean. I'm going to go now Percy, maybe I'll see you again tonight or tomorrow. Whichever comes first, bye now!" Newt picked up his case and kept walking humming to himself. Percival was blown away, the man is so bizarre and Percival likes that for some reason. He wants to know more about him what he can do,  what he make him do.  He looked down to see he was hard again thinking of what they'll be doing together.

_Damn whoever's listening I want that blue coat back out here tonight._

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is able to meet back up with Percival

Newt finally made it to Theseus place before night fall which is good.  His brother was happy to see his visit and then his eyes widen.

"Newton Artemis Fido Lurch Scamander! The hell happen to your neck!" 

"Hmm oh this,  I meet a wolf man. He helped me get through the woods and I told him I'll pay him back.  I might be able to see him to tonight actually."

"TONIGHT!?"

" Yes, but judging from your tone looks I may see him tomorrow."

Theseus stared at his brother, why must he be like this taking to strangers **wolf people of all things!** Theseus went to the kitchen to grab himself a drink. He loves his brother with all his heart but man sometimes it gets _stressful_. "He hasn't hurt you right....you know _rape_ " He said the last word being a whisper.  Newt laughed, " Of course not Thes. I think he was just lonely, makes sense he seemed to be the only one in the woods. I think he needs a mate." Theseus choked on his drink feeling his nose and throat burn. " ABOSULETY NOT! New I know you love animals but can't you just help him find a lady wolf or someone else? You don't have to do that **? Didn't you two just meet a few hours ago?"** Theseus sat down rubbing his face, he can't stop Newt, he can handle himself  but why of all things a wolfman? _I thought they were a myth._ " Thes I'm going to go now. Oh, and here these are for you." Newt said taking a bite out his sandwich _When he make that?"_  He signed taking the documents, placing them on the table. " Alright New, but be careful also tell the wolf I want to speak with him." Newt give him a thumbs up, grabbing his case and walking out the door.

Percival was bored and sad, he missed Newt  wondering when he'll come back. He's not a people person really an introvert. But Newt a bizarre person he is Percival wanted to see more of him.

"Percy!.....I'm back!"

His hears shot up hearing a voice. He saw a blue coat from the distance, jumping down from the tree he was in. He ran to the blue coat full speed.  Percival nearly tackled the man really happy to see him, his tail is wagging even. " Hi Percy!" Newt said not phased he was just knocked down, at least he fell into a pile of leaves to break his fall. Percival nuzzled Newt's neck," I missed you." Newt poked the wolf's ear assumed how it twitched on its own. " I figured, which is why I didn't stay long. Percy are we going to have sex here?" He looked at him shaking his head, " We're going to my cave. Hope on my back so it won't take long." Newt was very excited to have a piggy back ride (also his time , due to him laughing and asking if Percival could go faster. It only took a few minutes to get to his cave which also had a door. _Interesting_ Newt was very curious about Percival's living, it looked like a mini apartment room even had electricity and dirt/grass floors. There was a fridge, fireplace, living area and two others rooms that had curtains. Newt assumed one was the bedroom and the other was bathroom. Percival walked to his room, he turned around seeing Newt look at every thing he had mumbling words like interesting and cool. He walked to the blue coat grabbing his hand and bringing him to the room. " Cloths off."

Newt didn't need to be told twice, he looked around the small room taking his clothes off. There was a bed which looked soft, a wardrobe, and a drawer. He took off his pants and boxers  eyeing the little case that had a black scorpion. Once he was naked Percival lightly pushed him on the bed climbing on top, he was also undressed. He kissed Newt who kissed back moving his tongue in the wolf's mouth. Newt grabbed his cock and started stoking it. " Want me to blow you?" That question almost brought Percival to tears Y _ou're a blessing_ " Not this time, later. You can suck my fingers." Newt grabbed the hand sucking on each finger making sure each on is wet. While he was doing that Percival pinched Newt's nipple, licking the other bud at the same time. He growled at how Newt's tongue moved on his fingers, now he kinda wants the man to suck his dick. He moved his fingers away from Newt's mouth, " Get on your knees ass up." Newt turned over gripping the covers and moan feeling a wet finger touch his entrance. " P-Percy gentle please....it's my first time." Percival kissed his ear slowly inserting the finger. The man before him mewled signaling that he liked it. He noticed the light marks on his back, wondering how he got them. He pulled out putting two fingers in while kissing Newt's back. The man yelped seeing white, " again....AH- Percy!" Percival couldn't say no to that doing it again enjoying the sounds escaping him. " You....can start now. Do you ....still have that bottle?" Newt asked in short breaths, of course still had it only thing he had after their first encounter. After pouring the oil on his cock he grabbed Newt's hips slowly getting inside him. Both moaned very loudly, " m-move p-please." It started off slow but the wolf started speeding up pounding into the man. Newt let out a voiceless  feeling that spot being hit again wanting more touching himself. Percival was gripping Newt's hips pretty hard to where bruises are forming. He was close he hovered over Newt biting his shoulder hard, both men yelled coming. Percival pulled outlaying next to Newt pulling him to his chest to cuddle and catch their breath.

"That.....was amazing."

" It was.....Percy are we mates now?"

Percival look at him, seeing the bite marks he created. " Yes, you're mine and I'm yours." Percival give a light kiss on Newt's temple. "That's good" Newt tapped Percival's ear which twitched again, he smiled. _What a fun day_   The room was quite for the most part just light breathing. Percival petted Newt's hair humming to himself slowing drifting off to sleep.

"Oh Percy I have to tell you something."

" Which is...?"

" My brother wants to meet you. How's tomorrow sound?"

 _There's two of you?_ " Sure and Newt."

" Yes?"

" Go to sleep."

"Ok....night Percy."

The two went to sleep in each others arms, and a Percival's tail wrapped around Newt's tail, happy being together.

-The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending and hopped you guys enjoyed the story

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had I'm pretty sure Newt is ooc or not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> also sorry if the smut is not the best I'm still working on it


End file.
